


Have i read this? (Burn from maria reynold’spov)

by morgernstern2003



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Haamilton’s cheating ass, fuck james reynolds, i hate james reynolds, maria’s not guilty, poor eliza, victim maria, we love eliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgernstern2003/pseuds/morgernstern2003
Summary: So this is burn from maria reynold’s pov, so yeahAlso on fanfiction.net





	Have i read this? (Burn from maria reynold’spov)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reding i think  
> Leave a review please?

Have I read this – burn from maria’s pov

I don’t own the characters. 

 

Maria’s pov 

I remember every letter I wrote you  
From the moment I wrote them   
I knew i’d done wrong   
He said i’d done right  
But I knew he wasn’t right

Do you know what james said   
when I came back from you the first time?  
He said

“I knew you were good for something,   
Maybe you do deserve to survive.”

James and his threats flooded my sense  
His threats left me with no choice  
He whored me out like I was nothing  
And you took his bait  
Im re-reading the letters I wrote to you  
Im finding everything james wanted   
In every line   
Theres some kind of sign  
That my life wasn’t mine  
My has seemed to

Burn  
Burn

You published the letters I wrote you  
You told the whole world how you brought me   
Into your bed  
In clearing your name, you’ve ruined your life  
Do you know what james said   
When he read what you’d wrote?  
He said  
“I married a whore  
Who’s managed to get me exposed.”

You and I destroyed your true legacy…  
My sentences making you senseless  
And your wife will be ruin by every paragraph  
She will have a new way of perceiving you

You, you, you…

James has written myself in your narrative  
Future historians will wonder   
How you could do that to eliza  
You have torn her all apart   
We are all watching you   
Burn   
Watching you burn  
I had no place in your heart   
I had no place in your bed  
They all know what I said  
Your wife may burn all the memories   
Burn all her letters that might redeem you  
I never had a place in your heart  
I never had a place in your bed  
Now you sleep in your office instead  
With only the memories   
Of what james forced me to do

I hope that james burns.


End file.
